


Chimney

by breakums



Series: Christmas Felonies [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Girls Being Girls, I hate it here, This is my second time trying to tag this cause my computer, continuation of drive!, died, god I love these hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: Castaspella wasn’t joking when she said she was going to steal Angella’s Christmas ornaments.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: Christmas Felonies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Chimney

**Author's Note:**

> IVE BEEN IN WRITERS BLOCK CAUSE ITS FINALS WEEK EVEN THOUGH THEY SHOULD BE MIDTERMS UGH THIS IS MY SECOND TIME WRITING THIS BECAUSE CHROME SAID no❤️ And CRASHED ON MEEE  
> anyways robbie didn’t beta this because he thinks his physics exam is more important than castaweaver when castaweaver is 10x more important than the velocity of an object after it collided with a 5kg stone

“You have got to be kidding me.” 

“MOVE!” 

Shadow Weaver groaned in disdain. She was awkwardly pressed up against her girlfriend, who just HAD to suggest they break in from the chimney. The chimney! What kind of rip off Santa movie was this?

They were, of course, stuck in the damn chimney. Almost at the bottom as well, thankful the fire place wasn’t running. 

Castaspella wriggled herself, shouting as she fell through and landed on used firewood. She looked up to Shadow Weaver, who was still gripping the short rope they had thrown into the ‘entrance’.

“Come down!”

“No. I am not ruining my clothes.”

They stayed quiet for a little, Castaspella sighing in relief when she realized her loud voice hadn’t awoken the residents.

With a new motivation, she grabbed Shadow Weaver’s boot and yanked her down. The older woman landed on her feet with wide eyes.

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

They had just successfully broken into Angella’s home. Castaspella wasn’t joking when she said she was going to steal ornaments from that woman. The family had gone on too long with better Christmas decorations than them, and she was sick of it. 

She was going to wreak havoc on their decorations with no hesitation.

The tree she had stolen from the family was perfect, by the way. She woke up every morning and patted herself on the back for her achievement.

Castaspella immediately started tearing out the lights set up around the house. “You brought the bag?” She motioned to Shadow Weaver, who was scrambling to take all of the markers in the drawers for some reason. “Yes. It’s here.” She handed the giant red bag to Castaspella, who giggled as she shoved the lights into it. “What’s up with the markers?”

“You’ll see.”

There was a loud shuffling from the other side of the house. Footsteps.

Castaspella gasped. Someone was awake, and they were out in the open. She pulled Shadow Weaver close to her and threw them both under the nearby dining table. The sounds of their bodies hitting the floor was loud, and it scared her even more.

“What are you doing?” Shadow Weaver whispered to Castaspella. 

“Someone’s awake, dimwit.”

“Don’t you dare call me a  dimwit you fool-“ A hand clasped over her mouth as they watched large feet wander into the kitchen. “It’s Micah.” Castaspella silently groaned. They watched him open a drawer, grab a spoon, then move to the fridge to pop open a pack of ice cream and eat a little of it before putting it back. 

He eventually wandered back to the part of the house they assumed to be his bedroom.

Silently, they moved out from under the table and continued on their mission. Castaspella stuffing her giant bag with all their decorations, while Shadow Weaver snooped around the house, exploring randomly.

They spent at least an hour clearing the house completely. The bag was dragging on the floor, full with almost every single ornament that formerly covered the house.

Castaspella’s mission had been completed. “Ugh! This is like fifty pounds!” She groaned as she pushed it to the front door. She enlisted Shadow Weaver, who was laughing at Angella’s badly taken family photos, to help her load the bag into the back of the truck they rented.

With it poorly tied to the trunk, Castaspella was about ready to leave. 

Then her girlfriend came up to her. 

“I’m going to need you to stop talking for a little.” She was about to ask why - confused - when Shadow Weaver slapped an arm around her mouth and took them back inside the house. 

They tiptoed to the bedroom side of the house. “What are you doing..!?” Castaspella whispered sharply. Shadow Weaver dug into the deep pockets of her jacket and pulled out two of the markers she had stolen a while back. “We are going to give Angella a makeover...” She said as she opened the door with extreme caution.

“You’re joking.” 

“I don’t believe we would be going through with this if I was. Also she stole all the cookies at the party last week and left none for me. What a bitch.”

Castaspella snorted at her comment, trying to hold in her laughter as she approached Angella, who was dead asleep with arms drooping over the side of her bed. She popped open the red permanent marker and got to work.

The marker screeched as it slid along the woman’s face, and she could only giggle as she colored in triangles on the top and bottom of the woman’s eyes. A big red rose, and the finishing touch, huge red lips.

A beautiful clown if she did say so herself.

Meanwhile, Shadow Weaver was coloring in Angella’s pink hair with a green marker. They had almost read each other’s minds with the idea of turning Angella into a clown, and when they were done, she had been transformed into something hysterically disgusting that they couldn’t look at for too long without feeling like bursting into laughter.

They ran out the house after causing an extreme amount of mischief against Angella’s family, and they drove home knowing they had accomplished an incredible feat.

Oh, also, the next morning, Angella woke up and blamed Micah and Glimmer for her newfound appearance. The marker did not wash off her face or hair, and she had to stay home for a week until it completely faded away.

Legend says if you look close enough, you can still see the green tint in her hair and the remnants of a big red nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE GAY BITCHES also I need to draw clown angella excuse me


End file.
